Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean saves a young girl from being attacked by a couple of bar patrons but at a terrible price. Dean gets shot in the head and can't remember who he is. Now it's Britney's turn to save him but she saves him more than they both know. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Britney wrapped her arms around herself. It was a cool night in San Francisco. Her jacket was buttoned up and she hid her face up to her nose in her jacket to warm herself up. Her hair blew in the wind making it knottier then ever. She just wanted to get home.

As she looked towards the ground she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry," she said looking up, hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. She gave him a small apologetic smile before going on her way. She looked back at him to see him leaning against the building. He had a leather jacket on and biker boots and a guess to where he came from was the bar that she had to walk by every night to get home. The man looked back up at her as he pulled out his cellular device and she quickly looked away.

"Hey baby," said a guy coming out of the bar.

She just looked at him with a couple of his buddies walking out behind him and looked away.

"Come on don't be like that," he said and she heard him following her behind the building. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her arm pushing her into the building. She could smell the booze on all three men.

"Please just let me go," she said, "You don't want to hurt me. Ok?"

The one man that held her laughed, "Don't worry sweetheart, we aint gonna hurt you."

"Yeah we just want to play with you," said the one that moved to her side and started playing with her hair.

"No please," she begged but the one in front of her ripped open her jacket and forced her to turn around. They ripped her jacket off her as she fought with them. They slammed her head into the brick wall and she whimpered in pain. "Somebody help me!" She screamed and one of the men put their hand over her mouth and she started crying. She felt her jeans start to loosen as she continued to fight.

"Hey!" yelled someone and the three men looked behind them.

"What do you want?" asked one of the men.

"Oh look it's the prince of pool," said the one holding Britney against the wall.

"You want your money back?" asked the man, "I'll give you your money back but let her go."

"I don't know…doesn't seem like a fare trade. She was asking for it."

"I'm only gonna say this again, let her go." Britney and the man made eye contact and that's when she noticed it was the man she bumped into earlier.

"Or what boy?" asked one of the men. The two walked over to him and Britney thought he had no chance. It was going to be three against one.

She watched a small smile play on his face, this guy was cocky, and she could see it. The next thing she knew the guy had the one on the ground after a punch in the face. The other he threw into the wall and punched his gut. The one that was holding Britney let her go and walked over to him with a bat.

"Watch out!" yelled Britney and the guy grabbed the bat and was able to bend it out of the guys hands as he kicked him to the ground. Britney looked behind the guy and saw one of the men standing up with a gun. "Behind you! He has a gun!"

The guy turned around and the one man shot at him. Britney screamed as the guy fell to the ground. The three men got up and hurried out of the alley.

Britney ran to the guy and kneeled next to him and put his head on her lap. His eyes were fluttering as he tried to keep them open. She felt something warm on her pants and noticed his head was bleeding and it began to rain.

"Stay with me alright," she said as she looked down at him, "What's your name?"

He didn't say anything at first as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. "Stay awake alright! Stay with me!"

The guy looked up at her as she talked to the dispatch on the phone and saw tears falling down her face. He grabbed hold of her shirt pulling on it trying to get her attention before he fell unconscious. She looked down at him.

"D-Dean," he said barely audible to her ears as the sirens came closer to her.

"Dean?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes. Britney shook his shoulders, "No…no please don't die because of me. No…wake up! Please Dean wake up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and quickly closed them because of the whiteness of the room hurting his eyes. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He was finally able to open his eyes and noticed he was in a hospital and didn't know how he got there…and he looked at his hands and everything…he didn't know who he was.

He heard movement next to him and saw a girl wrapped up in white blanket sitting in a chair next to him. He noticed the scratches on her forehead, her lip has a cut and a bruise was formed under her eye. He wondered what had happened.

Britney opened her eyes and yawned a bit. She looked at Dean and saw he was awake, "Oh shit, you're awake!" she sprang from the chair and right up to him, "You ok?"

"Uh…I don't know…who are you?"

"Um, we weren't really introduced when you were fighting those guys," she tucked some hair behind her ear, "I'm Britney, Britney Donnelly. And you said your name is Dean right?"

"It is?"

She looked at him confused, "Yeah…right before you passed out. Don't you remember?"

"No…I, I can't remember anything. Not even my name. Where am I?"

Britney stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "I'm going to get the doctor." Dean watched Britney run out and come back seconds later.

"He doesn't know who he is!" she yelled pulling the doctor in. The doctor stepped towards Dean and he looked at the wound on his head. Dean winced and looked up.

"What the hell is that? What is going on?"

"Dean you were shot in the head," said the doctor, "And appears you are suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?" asked Dean.

"Yes, you can't remember who you are let alone your birthday. You don't remember saving this poor girl's life?"

Dean looked at Britney who still had the shocked look on her face. He looked back at the doctor, "No, how long is this going to be?"

"Who knows? Amnesia can last from seconds to the rest of your life."

"So there's nothing you can do?" asked Britney.

The doctor shook his head, "No, I'm sorry we just have to let it run its course and hope that Dean gets his memory back."

Britney felt her heart drop as the doctor walked out. She sat in the chair and looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, "This is my entire fault. This never should have happened to you. I am so sorry Dean."

"What happened? How did I save your life?"

Britney wiped the tears and leaned her head on her fist, "Um, I was walking home from work like I do every night after work these men came out of the bar and followed me. They uh…" She looked away from him and he noticed how hard this was for her and wondered if he had gotten there in time, "Let's just say you came in the nick of time Dean but this is my entire fault."

"No, those men are who did this. Not you…I'll find a way to remember who I am. Someone has to know who I am." She nodded biting her lip. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah…just this whole night has been a disaster…those monsters…"

The words monster triggered something in his brain and he spaced out. _"I think dad wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things…the family business."_

"Dean?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I just felt like I just remembered something but it was blurry."

"Look," she said getting out of the chair, "The doctors want you to stay here till the morning to make sure there are no blood clots or anything from the bullet or any other possible injuries…but I told them you were like Batman coming in. You even grabbed a metal bat that was swinging at you," she laughed a little making Dean give her a small smile, "so…um I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay, no money or anything. I have an extra bedroom at my house and I will feel a lot better if you stayed at my house until you figured out everything. After all…this is partially my fault."

Dean thought about it for a moment. It was true he had nowhere to go…so he thought, he didn't have any money and hell, and he didn't know anything. He looked up at her, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, "I'll come get you in the morning."

"Thanks again, Britney."

"Don't thank me until we figure out who you are." She gave him one more smile before turning around and walking out the door.

Dean looked out the window biting his bottom lip. Where the hell was he? Who was he? And how the hell was he going to figure all this out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I think I deserved to write a new story. After all I've been having writers block :( So sad. I hate writers block. Thanks to April, my mojo is slowly coming back. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. More to come, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Britney knocked on Dean's door and slowly opened it to see that he was fully dressed and he had a small bandage on his head. She gave him a smile, "Hey you ready?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing the jacket the nurse had given him. She said he came in with it on and he checked the pockets and found nothing in them that could help him remember who he was.

"How's your head?" he asked motioning to her head.

She touched it feeling the scratches and bumps, "Eh, it's been better." She shrugged, "How are you today?"

He looked at himself, "Fine I guess…I don't know. I mean I could be some murderer that you are helping and letting live in your house."

She chuckled, "Well, then I guess I have to keep a close eye on you huh?"

Dean smiled at her and they walked out of the room. As they walked out of the hospital Dean noticed a bruise on her arm. "Is that from last night?"

"Uh, yeah from when the one man grabbed me. The cops are looking for them you know. They want to find who tried to…rape me and who tried to kill you. They sent the bullet over to some forensic lab to see if they can find any kind of clue to help."

Dean nodded and watched her walk to a cherry 1969 ford mustang. He stared at it and raised his eyebrows when a black car appeared in his vision. He blinked and it was gone.

"Hey, Dean, you alright?" she asked walking back over to him.

"Um, yeah…did you see me with a black classic last night?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry I was walking and bumped into you that's it. Did you remember something?"

"I, uh, I don't know…maybe."

"How about we head over to my place and get you settled in? Maybe something else can help trigger that memory of yours." Dean nodded as they got into the car.

"So you do drive?"

"Yeah, but I work close to home that's why I walk," she bit her bottom lip, "Looks like I'm not going to be doing that anymore." She frowned as she turned the car on and drove off towards her house.

Dean looked up at the house she pulled up to and he bit his cheek, "You're boyfriend won't mind would he?"

Britney laughed," I don't have a boyfriend, not for quite some time now. Come on." The two got out of the car and walked up to her house.

"What about your parents?"

"It's just me Dean…are you ok?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled as she opened the door and they walked in. He looked around the house and notice how clean and tidy it was. "I'll show you the guest room and let you get some rest."

He whined and she laughed, "The doctor said you need to rest for a couple days and then start getting into a daily routine."

He sighed making her laugh again as she took him up to the guest room. "Here's your room," she said and he walked in and looked around. "Is it ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, so where's your room?"

Britney looked up at him and felt a blush appear on her face, "Um, it's uh, right down the hall. So if you need me during the night for anything…um…"

Dean smiled and couldn't help but think how cute she looked stuttering. "So um you rest and I'm gonna make lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam winced when he heard his motel door slam open and close. "Have you found anything yet?" yelled Amber.

"No, Amber…for the fifth time in ten minutes! I haven't found anything!"

"Maybe you're not looking at the right thing!"

"Damn it Amber! I am! I am looking for any demonic activity, any paranormal activity…I am coming up with squat in this damn town!"

"Then where the hell is he?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here arguing with you! If it wasn't for you Amber he would be here and we would be on our way to our next hunt!"

"So this is my fault?"

"You're the reason why he left! You two were arguing about God knows what again and he left…again! Probably at some bar and maybe he hooked up with someone!"

Amber slapped Sam and stared up at him, "He would _never_ sleep with anyone but me."

"With the way you two act I don't know how he survives with you. No wonder he left and you know what I hope he found someone else! And I hope he had great fucking sex so we can leave your ass on the street!"

"Wait until he hears you talking to me like that! He is gonna flip shit!" She stomped out of the room and slammed the bathroom door.

Sam shook his head; he had no idea why Dean kept Amber around. Maybe for a good lay but how good could it be if every fucking day they were arguing and Dean was calling Sam to come pick him up from a bar.

Sam went back to his research and tried to figure out what had happened to his brother. Hopefully he was shacked up somewhere with some hot girl putting ideas in his head to finally leave Amber. Sam couldn't stand Amber. She was one girl that pissed him off at no end and the same with Dean.

Britney was sitting on the couch with a nice hot cup of cocoa wrapped up in a blanket when she heard Dean walking down the stairs. She looked up at the clock and frowned. It was almost one in the morning, he should be resting.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she said turning her head to look at him. She bit her lip noticing his body in the white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The white t-shirt showed off his muscles and body shape. His sweatpants held onto his hips snuggly and gave his ass a beautiful shape. She looked away hoping he didn't notice her checking him out and he sat down next to him. All Britney knew is that Dean was all man.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." He rested his arm on the back of the couch and looked at her.

Britney took a sip of her cocoa and placed it on the table, "I've never been much of a sleeper."

"I don't think the chocolate helps." He smiled at her and she laughed pulling the blanket around her.

"It's not the chocolate…I don't know I haven't slept well since I was a child."

"Anything happen that caused it?"

"Not that I remember. Just…" she shook her head and looked at the fire.

"What?" he asked getting curious. He was very curious about Britney. She was a gorgeous girl who didn't live with a roommate, her parents were here and she had no boyfriend. She was friendly and caring to take him in without knowing who or what he could be. He wanted to know more about her, she was interesting. Maybe it was because right now she was the only friend he had.

"It's silly." She shook her head again and looked at him. The light from the fire was casting a glow onto Dean's face that made him look almost angelic.

"I bet it's not." He smiled at her and that smile made her melt. She wondered if he knew he had that effect on her. That smile she knew was one that could melt hearts because it surely melted hers and his eyes stared at her as if reading her from the outside to her soul.

"Well," she bit her bottom lip, "when I was little maybe about three or four, I remember having this really bad nightmare. This thing came into my room from my window and…it felt like it was sucking the life out of me. And the next day when I woke up I was really sick and this man with a trucker hat came to see me and asked me questions about my nightmare. I told him and the next day all I know is that I was feeling better…but ever since that night, I don't know, I've sort of been afraid to sleep. I guess I'm afraid I'm going to see that monster again." She shrugged and looked at him with a sheepish smile, "Told you it was silly."

"It's not silly; you were traumatized as a little girl from a nightmare. It could really happen to anyone." She nodded and watched him rub his hands together.

"You cold?"

"Just a little."

She moved closer to him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "How's your head?" she asked looking at the bandage.

"I guess it's been better." He smirked at her and she smiled but frowned and he saw it, "Don't do that. Britney it's not your fault."

"If I didn't walk home then none of this would have happened. You would be going on with your life. You probably have a family out there looking for you." She ran a hand through his short spiked hair and then pulled it away when he looked at her. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"About the accident or…touching you?"

"Both."

She watched him move forward, closer to her and she stopped him, "What if you're married?"

"I don't see a ring on this finger," he wiggled it in front of her and went to kiss her again and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Wh-what about a girlfriend?"

He smirked, "What girlfriend?"

His lips finally connected with hers, sweet and soft. She moaned a little in the kiss as they deepened it. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking, begging for permission. She opened up and let his tongue massage against hers. His hands ran through her hair. There was something about this girl that he wanted to get to know, she was something special and in the back of his mind he knew this was where he wanted to be.

The next morning, Britney woke up to the sound of someone snoring. She opened her eyes and found herself still in the living room but the fire had stopped and the light from the sun was shining through the windows. She looked at the clock and saw she had two hours to get to work. She groaned and put her face back on Dean's chest making him laugh.

"You alright?"

"I don't want to get up."

His hand rubbed her back, "Then don't."

"I got work."

"Don't go."

"I have to someone has to pay the bills."

He laughed again and she sat up running a hand through her tangled hair. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Looks like you fell asleep after all last night and no nightmares," he said standing up and folding the blanket.

"Yeah looks like it."

"It's because I scared them off."

She laughed shaking her head as she got up. "You're a bit cocky Dean. But then again you were when you were fighting those guys also."

"I was?"

"Mmmhmm," she smiled at him and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, look at these guns," he said flexing his muscles walking into the kitchen and she laughed turning away trying not to blush at the sight of his muscles, "of course I'll be cocky in a fight. So what do you think I was before?" He leaned on the table.

"What do you mean?" she grabbed a couple cups off out of the cabinet for them.

"I mean what do you think I did? I don't know if you noticed but I'm sort of built." She looked over at him as he pushed his shirt up. She bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks turning red from the sight.

"Uh, maybe you were a superhero," she said turning away and he caught her blush and smiled.

"Superhero?"

"Yeah I mean you did fly in to my rescue like Batman." She turned around and thanked God that he had his shirt down and handed Dean his coffee.

"Hmmm…Batman. Maybe I am Batman." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. "Fighting crime and saving gorgeous damsels in distress," he winked at her, "I could like a job like that."

She laughed, "Well just don't do it anytime soon until your head is better."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart," he said wrapping an arm around her waist as she walked by and he pulled her to him, "You're the only gorgeous damsel in distress I'll let take me home and take care of me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he said before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "So, I was thinking maybe I should walk you to work…you know just in case someone feels like jumping my damsel again."

She smiled, "If you want."

"Oh I do." He grinned at her and she bit her bottom lip before kissing his cheek.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready and I'll meet you down here in about an hour." Dean kissed her one more time and she couldn't help but smile as she walked up to her room.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you all think so far? Dean's got a girlfriend but she's a real bitch and Sam is stuck with her looking for him. And what about the relationship between Britney and Dean that's starting?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV when a movie caught his attention. He stopped and watched, more like stared at it. As he stared at the screen his mind started to wander through things. He began to get a headache and when he saw demons eyes all black on the television he groaned in pain closing his eyes.

Visions of him with another guy running came into view. The visions flashed quickly to a few people's eyes turning black. He then was in a house and stood in front of a blond with short hair who looked up at the ceiling. There was a marking on the ceiling and Dean quickly opened his eyes. His headache went away and the ending credits of the movie scrolled down the screen.

Dean got up and quickly went into the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He drew the symbol on the paper and tried to think of what it was. He frowned when nothing came to him.

Who was he? What had he done before?

He found Britney's lap top and tried to find answers. He needed to know why he was having visions of these things and who was that guy in his vision he saw in the beginning.

Britney opened the front door to her house and walked in, "Dean? You here?"

She placed her purse on the table and continued to walk around the house. She found him in the kitchen staring at the lap top, "Hey."

Dean looked up his eyes were red from staring at the screen and she frowned, "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah," he slowly closed the lap top and looked up at her, "just doing some research."

She looked down at the papers on the table and noticed a few words and symbols that weren't…normal. Demons, devils traps, pendants. She didn't know what to say.

Dean grabbed the papers and folded them up, "They're nothing. Um, I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

He didn't answer her and she watched him walk out. Her frown deepened as she heard the door close. She walked to her lap top and opened it up. She sat down and saw the things he was looking at. Demon activity. Demon symbols. She bit her thumb starting to worry and wonder who Dean really was. She closed out of it all and got up from the table and walked out.

Britney was folding clothes on the couch later that evening when Dean finally came back. She looked over the couch to see him and he looked defeated. She frowned going back to her clothes.

"Hey," he said his voice raspy.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Hey." She went to folding her clothes, "Did you have a nice walk?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of her, "I need to talk to you."

Britney looked into his eyes and nodded. She placed her sweater in the basket and gave him her full attention.

"I-I saw something today that must have triggered something. A memory maybe but it just-" he sighed shaking his head, "It didn't seem real. There were monsters and I was fighting them, with this other guy but every time I try to think of it I can't hitting this brick wall. I want to remember but at the same time I'm scared to remember. What if I use to do horrible things?"

"Dean I highly doubt you use to do bad things."

"How do you know? You met me at outside of a bar."

She placed her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb over his cheek, "You are not a horrible person. You have the kindest eyes I've ever seen in my life. You are a kind and generous person." She slightly bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes and continued to caress his cheek.

"You're the generous one," he spoke softly, "I am here staying at your house for free and taken care of me. What kind of person does that?"

She smiled, "Me…I don't see anything dangerous about you Dean. You're a good man."

"I-I don't want to remember who I was. I want to start over. The things I saw the things I think I did I don't want to do anymore. I want to start over."

She smiled, "It's up to you."

"I do. And there's one thing I know I want to start with first."

"What's that?"

"This…" Dean closed the space between them and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and it was only for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Jesus, what are we doing?" she whispered as she placed her head on his, "I don't even know you and you don't know who you are."

"No…but I know where I'm going to starting."

She smiled as his hand traced the side of her face and he stared into her eyes. Whoever he was in the past he was no longer going to be. He wanted to be here. He felt safe here, with Britney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sighed as he scratched his head walking out of yet another bar. Amber was standing against the car waiting, "Anything?"

"Nope, no one has seen him in there."

"Jesus Christ! You know this isn't like Dean! He would never abandon you and he would definitely never leave me!"

Sam rolled his eyes getting into the driver's side, "There are a few more bars we can go to."

"What if he didn't go to a bar?"

"Where else would he go?"

"What else does Dean like?"

Sam made a face, "Brothels, poker games and strip clubs…time to add those onto the list."

Amber huffed crossing her arms across her stomach and looking out the window. Sam rolled his eyes looking at her then back at the road.

_Britney and Dean a couple weeks later…_

"Wait, wait," said Britney holding the other side of the mattress as she looked up the steps, "You got it?"

"Got it, just you think you can move faster," he growled.

Britney glared down at him, "Want me to drop this?"

"Britney!"

"Ok, ok I'm moving as fast as I can Batman."

Dean smirked at her nickname for him. Britney grabbed the mattress again and headed up the stairs with Dean pushing.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Got it, almost to the top."

"Be careful."

"Dean…I am capable of walking up the steps. I'm wondering if you should be lifting this since you are still supposed to be taken it easy."

"What do doctors know?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that they can save your life like oh my God they did."

"Once we get this mattress in my room you are going to get a spanking for your smart ass comments."

She smiled, "You love them."

Once the mattress was up the stairs they pushed it into Dean's room. They pushed it over to the box spring and Britney sighed when the task was finally over, "Never again." She picked up the sheets on the floor and Dean couldn't help but to admire the way she looked in her sweatpants that were rolled up to her knees and her white tank top that fitted her just right and her matching gray jacket. Her hair was in a messy bun and he couldn't help but feel attracted to her looking like that.

"Dean."

"Hmmm?"

"Eyes off the ass and help me with getting your bed set up." She smiled as she placed the fitted sheet on the bed and Dean helped on the other side.

Once the bed was made Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed kissing her, "What do you say we break it in?"

She laughed hitting his chest, "Dean you have a way with words. Just take me now!"

He laughed as he tickled her sides and she tried to get away from him. "Dean! Stop! Dean!"

Dean gave in and pulled her close to him kissing her. As they continued kissing on his bed the phone began to ring. She groaned and he smiled, "Don't get it."

She ran her hand over his neck and into his hair. His hand moved to her hip and gripped it tightly and tenderly. The phone went dead and Dean smiled, "See…it went away."

She laughed pulling him to her again and the phone rang again. She groaned and pushed him up. "I'll get it."

She rolled off the bed and Dean groaned as he rolled onto his back and watched her walk out. He smiled to himself.

"Hello?"

"_Britney we need you to come into work. Sally isn't able to go on."_

"Wait…Sally's anchor woman I'm just a weather girl I-"

"_Please Britney you're the one that can do this."_

"I-uh…oh…ok. I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and turned seeing Dean standing there, "You alright?"

"I have to go into work…they want me to do anchor."

Dean smiled, "That's great!" He saw the look on her face, "Right?"

"I-I, yeah it is but I'm just the weather girl! I'm only on for fifteen minutes of the day! Anchor that's like…a whole hour!"

"Whoa calm down," said Dean putting his hands on her shoulders, "You can do this."

"I can?"

"Yes you can. How long have I been living with you?"

"Uh, a couple weeks now."

"Yes…and I may not know you like the back of my hand but I know you are not afraid of anything. You can do this. Now march into your bedroom and get dress. I'll walk you to the studio and…"

"I want you to be there with me, please."

Dean nodded, "Ok, ok, just go get dressed and let's hurry up."

She kissed his lips, "What would I do without my Batman?" Dean smiled as he watched her walk into her bedroom.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Yay they are getting closer to each other! Dean is Britney's batman :D Please review more to come!_


End file.
